


On The Run

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fix-It, On the Run, Retcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: After rescuing Ryan from Homelander. Billy, Becca and Ryan are on the run to find a place of safety and escape Vought.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Billy Butcher & Ryan Butcher | The Homelander's Son
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> I was not a fan of The Boys season 2 finale for one specific reason. Killing Becca. I would have accepted Becca leaving without Billy, I liked that character growth from him. 
> 
> But as this is fan fiction I'm going to give Becca the ending she deserved and fucking earned. However, there will be some angst and trials to go through first. 
> 
> This story starts at the point where Billy asks MM to take Becca to Mallory, so there is some dialogue from the episode.
> 
> The things that stay the same, Maeve blackmailing Homelander and The Boys being removed from the most wanted list and all charges being dropped. 
> 
> Becca, Billy and Ryan are on the run from Vought because as Billy said in episode 4, they will not want to let an asset like Ryan go.

Leaping from the car Becca runs over to Billy, returning to the boys wasn't the plan. “What’s happening?”

“MM’s going to take you to a woman with the CIA.”

He’s saying it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world and Becca can't understand what's changed. “What? No, you have to come with us.”

“I cut a deal with Stan Edgar.”

His confession hits Becca like a gut punch. “What?”

“I cut a deal that when I got Ryan, I would call Vought and they would come and take him away and that you’d never fuckin see him again.”

Becca stares at him in disbelief.

“Now fuck me I couldn’t do it.”

Her mind is racing, this was her biggest fear but Becca knows one thing for sure, she can’t let him go a third time. “I’m not, I’m not leaving here without you, I don’t care.”

Billy doesn't believe her, in the cold light of day she'll hate him for just thinking of making the deal. “I was gonna sell you out. I fuckin well might do it again.”

“You didn’t though and you won’t.”

“You can’t have a cunt like me around that kid.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I don’t want to pass my shit onto him.”

“Don’t say that. You have to come with us.” Grabbing his coat she hits his chest in desperation. “I don’t want to do this alone anymore. Please, Billy. You have to come with me.”

“You need to raise him right and you can’t do that with me around Becca.”

“Yes, I can.” She cries with desperation.

Billy looks away, shaking his head. Building his resolve he readies himself to tell her anything to make her leave without him but he’s stopped by one of the others calling his name.

Looking up he sees Hughie walking towards him and Becca, “Butcher you’re running out of time. You’ve gotta go.”

Billy begins to protest but Hughie interrupts him.

“No, you get in that fuckin car and you leave. You and I don't say this as an exertion of toxic masculinity or to degenerate mental health or anything because I fucking hate this phrase, but it’s apt for the situation,”

“Hughie.” Billy bites out with increased impatience.

Hughie sighs, “Man the fuck up,” Billy gives him a look of, _what the fuck did you say to me,_ but it doesn’t deter him, “Make it fucking work. And if you’re not going to go with her then I will, cause she’s fucking amazing.”

“Same.” MM and Frenchie say, Kimiko nodding her head in agreement.

Billy stares at them all in stunned silence and he can see tears in Annie’s eyes. Once more Becca pulls at his coat, her eyes pleading with him to come with her.

“Okay.” He says quietly, “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“Of course I’m fuckin sure,” Becca says through tears.

Letting go of Billy’s coat Becca turns to Hughie throwing her arms around his neck she hugs him tightly. “Thank you.” She whispers.

Stepping away from him Becca looks at the others, they are all smiling at her with hope and determination and her heart swells at what they are willing to do for them. She wishes she could say more than thank you. Standing by the car she watches as Billy grabs Hughie’s shoulder, his jaw set and tears brimming in his eyes as he looks at his friends, nothing is said, nothing needs to be said they all know.

As Billy starts to drive away Becca turns to check on Ryan, her gut wrenches at the worried look on his face and she smiles, trying to reassure him that it’s all okay before looking back at Hughie and the others. She etches every last detail she can of them into her memory.

Facing the front, Becca takes hold of Billy's hand, squeezing it offer comfort. He returns the gesture by bringing her hand to his lips and the look on his face matches hers, relief to have one another again but neither is blind to the reality of what is to come. They both know there’s a long way to go before they can breathe easily again.


End file.
